scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Hot dog
This article is about the food. For the character in ''Scooby-Doo! Team-Up, see Hot Dog (SCPA).'' carries a tray full of hot dogs.]] A hot dog (also spelled hotdog) is a cooked sausage, traditionally grilled or steamed and served in a sliced bun as a sandwich. History ''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' Season one Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo bought with them a ton of food to eat, while in the audience of the For Letter or Worse game show. : , season 1, episode 5. Season two Insert details here. (Terror, Thy Name is Zombo) Season four Insert details here. (Mayhem of the Moving Mollusk) ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Season one Shaggy had finished cooking the hot dogs at the campfire on Rocky Point Beach, when Scooby-Doo crashed into him after meeting the Ghost of Captain Cutler while surfing. : , season 1, episode 2. Shaggy cooked hot dogs at a campire again on another day at the beach, which Scooby wrecked when he came running onto the beach after he witnessed a dognapping.''SDWAY: , season 1, episode 5. The first thing Shaggy practically did at Funland was go to the closest food stand, and order a hot dog with all the trimmings and a malt. He was spooked by it all being passed in front of him without anyone behind the counter. Later, more strange things started to happened when fully prepared hot dogs came shooting out from the stand, with Scooby catching each one in his mouth, until Shaggy caught the rest with a big plate.SDWAY: , season 1, episode 8. Season two Insert details here. ( ) ''The Scooby-Doo Show'' Season one Insert details here. (Mamba Wamba and the Voodoo Hoodoo) Insert details here. (Make a Beeline Away from that Feline) ''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (second series) Season two Insert details here. ( ) Season three Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders'' Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'' Insert details here. ( ) ''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! Season one .]] Dr. Phineus Phibes was fooled into believing Shaggy & Scooby gave him the nanotech formula, when they really only gave him the recipe for hotdog tacos. Phibes claimed he hated hotdog tacos. : , season 1, episode 1. Season two They were sold at the amusement park, Shaggy and Scooby World. After Shaggy and Scooby successfully stopped Phibes from destroying the park, they celebrated by eating hot dog tacos.''S&SDGaC: , season 2, episode 1. Shaggy taught the Majestic Sombrero chef how to make them for the big fiesta.S&SDGaC: Cruisin' for a Bruisin', season 2, episode 6. ''Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare'' Insert details here. ''Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur'' Insert details here. ''Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire'' Insert details here. ''Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays'' Insert details here. ''Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals! ''Insert details here. ''Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy'' Insert details here. ''Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? ''Insert details here. ( ) Appearances * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo ** 105. ** 208. ** 403. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! ** 102. ** 105. ** 108. ** 207. * The Scooby-Doo Show ** 109. ** 309. * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) ** 203©. Scooby's Luck of the Irish ** 307(b). Misfortune Teller ** 309(a). Disappearing Car Caper * DTV3. (fantasy) * DTV4. * Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! ** 101. ** 201. ** 206. Cruisin' for a Bruisin' * DTV15. * DTV16. * DTV17. * DTVSF2. * DTVSF5. * DTV22. * Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? ** 102. ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' continuity One morning, Scooby-Doo had hot dogs on top of his large stack of pancakes, while Shaggy Rogers had sardines on his. : , season 1, episode 1. A girl ate a hot dog at the volleyball tournament.SDMI: , season 1, episode 4. Insert details here. ( ) When Winslow Fleach heard his daughter's cruel nickname of "Hot Dog Water" from the gang, he revealed that he used recycled hot dog water for bath water.SDMI: , season 1, episode 21. A full hot dog cart was included in Fred Jones, Jr. plan to catch the Piranha-Goat. When the hot dog cart sped along, it knocked out all the fully made hot dogs in buns, with Shaggy & Scooby grabbing a couple each.SDMI: , season 1, episode 24. ''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' continuity The Middleton Baseball Stadium was selling Moth dogs. : , season 1, episode 5. Insert details here. ( ) Notes/trivia * Even though hot dog tacos supposed to be an invention of Scooby and Shaggy, in , Phibes acted like he was already aware of them as if they were public knowledge, yet in Shaggy and Scooby World they have to teach the cruise ship chef how to make them. References External links * , the free encyclopedia }} Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 1 objects Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 2 objects Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 4 objects Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 1 objects Category:Food and drinks Category:Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? season 1 objects Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) season 2 objects Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) season 3 objects Category:Scooby and the Alien Invaders objects Category:Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals! objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 objects Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 objects Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 2 objects Category:Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! season 1 objects Category:Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! season 2 objects Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 1 objects